Kelsey Grammer
Kelsey Grammer (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Runaway Brain (1995; animated)'' [Dr. Frankenollie]: Playing the voice of a monkey, he is burned to death after switching the brains of Wayne Allwine and Jim Cummings. (Played for comic effect.) *''An American Carol'' (2008) [General George S. Patton]: Portrays the ghost of George S. Patton, whom comes to visit Kevin P. Farley. *''X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014)'' [Hank McCoy / Beast]: Killed by a mob of human protestors (off-screen) prior to the events of the film; his death is revealed when Hugh Jackman informs his younger self (Nicholas Hoult), although the exact nature of how he dies is only mentioned on a website for the film. His death is later undone when the timeline is altered through the actions of Hugh, James McAvoy, and Jennifer Lawrence. *''Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014)'' [Harold Attinger]: Shot in the chest by Optimus Prime (voiced by Peter Cullen). *''Storks (2016; animated) ''[Hunter]: Providing the voice of a stork, Kelsey falls to his death in his body armor after the wires connecting to his package factory snap, taking him down with it. TV Deaths *''Cheers: I'm Okay, You're Defective'' (1991) [Frasier Crane]: Dies off-screen in a future vision, we only see his widow (Bebe Neuwith) and grown-up son (Rob Neukirch) being informed of his passing. (Played for comic effect) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Cause and Effect (1992)'' [Captain Bateson]: Possibly killed in an explosion, along with the rest of his crew, when his ship collides with The Enterprise; due to a time loop, this is repeated several times until Brent Spiner succeeds in stopping it (it's never clear what happened to his ship after it collided, but it'll be listed just in case). *''Frasier: Frasier Crane's Day Off (1994)'' [Doctor Frasier Crane]: Blown up by David Hyde Pierce and Edward Hibbert so they can take over his radio show (In a dream sequence; Kelsey survives the episode in reality). [Played for comic effect] *''The Sports Pages (2001 TV)'' [Howard Greene]: In the segment entitled "How Doc Waddems Finally Broke 100", he's hit with a golf club by Bob Newhart after annoying him with constantly citing rules violations. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Gary the Rat (2003) ''[Gary "The Rat" Andrews]: Killed in an explosion in the final episode. *A Christmas Carol (2004) Scrooge: Is shown a vision of the future after his death of unspecified causes, this future is undone when Kelsey changes his ways. *''Medium: Death Takes a Policy (2006)'' [Bob Sherman / Angel of Death]: Falls in the shower by slipping on soap after being visited by himself in the form of the Angel of Death. *''Killing Jesus'' (2015 TV) [King Herod]: Dies of unspecified illness, with his son (Eoin Macken) at his side. *'''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XXVII (2016) '[''Sideshow Bob]: Decapitated by Maggie Simpson. [Played for comic effect] Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Doreen Alderman *Ex-Mr. Camille Grammer *Father of Spencer Grammer and Greer Grammer. Gallery Runaway_Brain_screenshoot_25.jpeg|Kelsey Grammer's animated death in Runaway Brain. Hunter_Falling.png|Kelsey Grammer's animated death in Storks. AttingerCorpse.jpeg|Kelsey Grammer in Transformers: Age of Extinction. Category:Actors Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Comedians Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:Voice Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1955 Births Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Criminals Category:Prisoners Category:Conservatives Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by lynch mob Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Historical death scenes Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Star Trek cast members Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Expendables Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Medium cast members Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Animation Stars Category:Cheers cast members Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Toy Story Cast Members Category:Heart Attack Survivors Category:Disney Stars Category:Pixar Stars Category:People who died in a The Simpsons series Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Animated death scenes Category:Adventure Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Undone with Time Travel